Quatorze ans
by Onodera-san
Summary: Quatorze ans que Makoto connaît Haru , quatorze ans qu'il l'aime comme un fou ! OS MakoHaru , j'espère qu'il vous plaira !


**_Hello , tout le monde :3_**  
 ** _Me revoici pour ma deuxième fanfiction sur ce site ! J'ai eu un problème avec Open Office , ce qui m'a supprimer les guillemets ,_**

 ** _Cet OS portera sur Mako x Haru , comme c'est surprenant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**  
 ** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas , à mon grand regret !_**

* * *

Makoto le regardait , il regardait son visage encore endormi , il avait le même visage de quand il était enfant , Haru était devenu un bel et grand homme , un homme irrésistible aux yeux du brun . Le jour de ses quinze ans , Haru avait organisé un pique-nique dans les montagnes , montagnes où ils avaient été pour leurs sixièmes anniversaires . Makoto avait pleuré ce jour là , le noiraud lui avait dit « qu'il était la plus belle personne dans sa vie » , Makoto trop émotif pour supporter ces belles paroles qui venaient de sortir de la bouche d'une garçon bien insensible d'habitude l'avait ému . Haru avait rougi et chuchoté une phrase que le brun n'avait jamais bien comprise .

Cela faisait 14 ans qu'ils se connaissaient , quatorze années que Makoto aimait Haru , quatorze années qu'il mangeait chaque mardi soir chez le noiraud avec toujours le même plat du maquereau à l'ananas . Haru savait particulièrement bien cuisiner , le brun était sur qu'il pouvait devenir un grand chef de renommé mondiale . Mais évidemment être un chef , diriger un établissement à des restrictions ce n'est pas « libre » alors Haru refuse de faire ce métier .

Makoto était heureux d'être dans ce grand lit avec son amant , heureux de n'être que simplement vêtu d'un drap blanc et d'avoir partagé une nuit avec lui . Peut-être que cette douce et sauvage nuit allait être la seule mais le brun s'en fichait , il avait eu sa nuit et cela lui suffisait. Au même moment Haruka ouvrit les yeux .

 **-Makoto ? Tu es déjà réveillé ?**

 **-Oui , ça fait déjà quelques minutes .** Il sourit , **bien dormi Haru-chan ?**

 **-Plutôt bien , j'étais fatigué à cause d'hier et puis j'ai mal aux hanches …**

Makoto était surpris à propos de deux choses . La première était que Haru ne l'avait pas reprit à propos du _-chan_ ajouté à la fin de son prénom , chose qu'il faisait systématiquement d'habitude . La seconde était la simple allusion à la soirée de la veille , certes ils étaient nus comme des vers mais le brun n'aurait jamais pensé que son amant fasse une allusion à celle-ci ! Et puis ... « J'ai mal aux hanches » , mal aux hanches ? S'y était-il mal pris ? Haruka avait-il souffert et détester cette nuit ? Aurait-il été le seul à aimer au point de l'orgasme cette nuit ?

Il reprit :

 **\- Je m'y suis peut-être mal pris ... C'était ma première fois , je suis sincèrement désolé Haruka ! Je suis vraiment nul je sais que je suis -**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai mal aux hanches car c'était génial Makoto ! Et puis depuis quand m'appelles-tu ''Haruka'' ? Et ne te démoralise pas !**

Haruka s'assit entre les jambes de son cher et tendre et l'embrassa passionnellement . Haru l'aimait , putain qu'il l'aimait son grand brun aux yeux verts ! Il l'aimait depuis quatorze années , depuis le début ! Haru n'avait jamais pensé à aimer quelqu'un d'autre , à s'intéresser aux femmes , jamais . Son grand brun lui appartenait et même si il le quittait cela serait toujours le cas. Le noiraud déchiffrait les moindres pensées , les moindres gestes , les moindres expressions de Makoto et c'était de même pour le brun .

 **-Makoto ne t'inquiète pas , je ne te jugerais jamais sur quoi que ce soit , j'en suis incapable .**

 **-Haru . . .**

 **-Hé ! Souris !**

 **-Je suis tellement heureux que cette nuit ce soit finalement réalisé …**

 **-Moi aussi .** Dit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant .

Au même moment on toqua à la porte , les deux adolescents s'écartèrent .

 **-Makoto ? C'est maman , je peux entrer ?**

 **-Merde !** Chuchota le brun , **Rhabilles toi !**

 **-Pourquoi ? Elle sait que j'ai dormis ici .**

 **-Mais pas qu'on a couché ensemble !**

 **-Fais l'amour me semble plus approprié .**

 **-Chéri ? Haru dors encore c'est ça ?**

Le brun sentit ses joues s'empourprer et le stress lui monter aux joues , il ne savait pas quoi faire . Comment allait régir sa mère en les voyant tout les deux nus dans son lit ?

 **-J'entre .**

 **-Oh merde ..**

Rika ouvrit la porte avec un plateau dans les mains , sur le plateau il y avait deux assiettes , une avec du maquereau à l'ananas et une autre avec des sashimis et du riz . Elle déposa le plateau sur le lit et regarda son fils .

 **-Je ne suis pas bien sûre de tout comprendre mais que faites vous nus ? Encore que Haruka soit nu ne me choque pas , il a encore voulu être ''libre'' je suppose mais toi mon fils je ne comprends pas , tu es si pudique .**

Makoto enfila un caleçon et regarda sa mère , il était rouge écarlate . Le brun lança un regard furtif vers Haru pour voir si il était dans le même état : il mangeait le maquereau déposer sur le lit quelques minutes auparavant sans se soucier de la situation . Haruka enfila son pantalon et se leva .

 **-Aie ..Mes hanches pt'ain ..**

 **-Ça va Haruka-kun ?**

Rika s'avança près du noiraud , elle voulu poser son torchon sur la table de nuit mais quelque chose l'interpella : Une bouteille de lubrifiant . La jeune femme regarda son fils puis son compagnon avec de grands yeux .

 **-Je vois , j'ai compris ..**

 **-Compris quoi Oka-san ?** Reprit le brun inquiet .

 **-Vous avez ..** elle prit une grande respiration , **coucher ensemble ?**

Makoto perdit ses moyens , devint rouge tomate et s'assit sur son lit en tremblant .

 **-Makoto , chéri ..Calme toi , je ne vous jugerais pas . Ton père et moi nous soupçonnons quelque chose depuis bien des années déjà .**

 **-Rika pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?**

 **-Ça ne me regarde pas votre vie intime !**

 **-Ça ne vous dérange pas que Makoto aime les hommes ? Qu'il m'aime moi ? Que je l'aime et que nous voulions construire quelque chose ensemble ?**

Le brun regarda son amant les larmes aux yeux , jamais il ne lui avait fait une aussi belle déclaration en public . Mais comment faut-il réagir face à cela ? Il ne le sait pas , il a peur , peur de tout faire sauter au moindre faux pas , il ne sait pas et cela lui fait peur .

 **-Absolument pas , tant que mon fils est heureux . C'est tout ce que nous voulions Takumi et moi , que notre fils soit heureux , qu'il ai le sourire et qu'il nous dise des merveilles de ses journées passé avec son copain ou sa copine c'est tout .**

 **-Oka-san ..Oka-san..** Makoto se blottit dans les bras de sa mère qu'il dépassé de deux têtes au moins .

 **-Je vais rentrer Makoto mes parents doivent se poser des questions.**

 **-Haru tu peux encore rester tu sais !**

 **-Non merci Makoto . Encore merci Rika pour m'avoir laissé dormir ici .**

 **-De rien mon grand !**

Haru enfila son tee shirt , prit son sac et salua son petit-ami et sa belle-mère , sortit de la maison et grimpa les marches pour rentrer chez lui la tête pleine de souvenirs magnifiques .

* * *

Le lendemain matin Makoto montait les marches pensif . Haru allait-il agir de façon normale? Il l'espérait , il l'espérait très fort , le brun ne saurait comment faire face à cette situation . La veille après le départ de son petit-ami ses parents lui avaient posés des millions de questions gênantes .

Au même moment il arriva devant la maison d'Haruka , il sonna .

 **-Haru ? Haru ! Tu es là ?**

Il est probablement encore dans sa baignoire se dit-il , Makoto entra .

 **-Haru ?** Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain .

Haruka était là , debout et nu . Makoto fut surpris mais le désir de la veille revint à la surface et il eut une envie incroyablement forte de le prendre ici et maintenant . Le jeune homme voulu chasser ses pensées bien trop indécentes pour une heure si matinale de la journée . L'autre adolescent le regarda d'un air interrogatif .

 **-Ça va Makoto ? Tu veux que je m'habilles ? Ça te gêne ? Pourtant hier tu m'a vu nu alors je pense que ..**

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de te rhabiller car j'ai énormément envie de toi là ..** Il mit sa main sur sa bouche et détourna le regard , **Oublie ce que je viens de dire .**

 **-Pourquoi ? Et fait pas ce regard ça m'excite .**

 **-On-on va être en retard ...** Haru regarda le pantalon de son compagnon après avoir enfiler une serviette autour de sa taille .

 **-Tu vas contre tes envies maintenant ?**

 **-Haru ! Je-je vais encore te faire mal ! Je suis pas doué dans la matière et et-**

 **-Tu n'as aucun argument valable Makoto , tu as envie de moi à point c'est tout !**

 **-Oui ! Je crève d'envie de te prendre dans ta baignoire maintenant ! Mais je ne dis rien !** Le brun sentit ses joues s'empourprer .

 **-Makoto ...** Dit-il en s'avançant vers le brun .

Haruka prit les mains de son amant et commença à les descendre plus bas , à la limite de la déscense , Makoto l'arrêta .

 **-J'en ai vraiment envie mais pas ce matin Haru ..**

 **-Dit pas de conneries …**

Le noiraud s'agenouilla et ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et commença à lui donner du plaisir comme il savait très bien le faire .

 **-Haru~Non...Ah ~**

Les minutes passèrent et Makoto se laissa faire jusqu'à l'orgasme .

 **-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas ..**

 **-Haru ..Merci.**

 **-Bon on va vraiment être en retard cette fois ci .**

 **-Fait chier !**

* * *

 _ **Voilà** **c'est fini : J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Ce couple m'inspire vraiment ! et j'espere de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié !**_


End file.
